


Two Is Better Than One

by twicexonet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicexonet/pseuds/twicexonet
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun had secretly been dating since 2012 despite being part of the very famous K-Pop boy group "EXO". Baekhyun had always been a bit too open with the other members, though, but Chanyeol avoided being too jealous since nothing serious ever happened. But what will he say when his little boyfriend asks him if they can have a threesome with Sehun?





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on AFF]
> 
> Asdfghjkl I don't actually ship sebaek at all but one of my friends sent me a meme about Baekhyun having sex with both Chanyeol and Sehun and it freaking inspired me to write this. Fml why is my imagination so active when it comes to writing. 
> 
> Meme that "inspired" me:
> 
> [TRANS: While one fucks me, I suck off the other] asdfghjkl
> 
>  
> 
> Possible Playlist for this lmao;
> 
> 1\. Two Is Better Than One (inspired the title despite being fluffy af) - Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift
> 
> 2\. 3 (Three) (I'm sorry don't watch if you're a very young minor) - Britney Spears
> 
> 3\. Mona Lisa (these lyrics are actually horrible ohmygod obdehbf) - Big Sean
> 
> 4\. Gods & Monsters - Lana Del Rey

Baekhyun has always adored his boyfriend. From the moment they met, they had quickly become best friends and therefore they were inseparable, even before they had officially become a couple. They had a problem, though. They were part of a very popular and successful K-Pop boy band and were unable to be very public with their relationship. South Korea still wasn't very open to LGBT relationships. It took them a really long time to even tell their parents and siblings about their relationship.

Thankfully, though, many fans, even in Korea, were okay with members doing a lot of skinship, as it was generally considered a "fan-service", and therefore they could do some skinship and people would buy it to be fan-service. They also were very clingy sometimes, especially when on the airport and about to travel, or many times when they went to other countries or to non-music/non-EXO events. They went to their leader Junmyeon's musical together in Chanyeol's car, they went skiing together, they spent their free time together in New York City after their EXOr'dium concert, among many more examples. 

Regardless of the fact that they hid their love from the public behind friendship and fan-service, many fans still speculated, had theories, or simply believed that their friendship was more than a friendship, that they loved each other as way more than friends. Their company freaked out over this. If there was a rumor that two of the male members from one of the best K-Pop bands from the Big 3 were dating, it could end their career. If people found out that their speculations and rumors about ChanBaek possibly being a real couple, were indeed real, they were as good as dead.

So their company did what they thought would be best in this case. They forced Baekhyun into a fake relationship with fellow labelmate and sunbae, Taeyeon. It was horrible, to say the least. Taeyeon was amazing, she was very kind, she was beautiful, and she was helpful in the situation. But it drove a huge wedge between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol knew it was fake, but he became stressed out and insecure about his so-called boyfriend being in a public "relationship" with another person-- and a beautiful woman, at that. The fans made it all worse. Many of the fans were horribly rude and hateful to Taeyeon when she was just helping out a friend and following her company's orders. Many of those type of fans even turned their anger and hatred towards Baekhyun, causing him to have even more stress and even feel insecure or regret his idol life.

There were other fans that made things even worse with Chanyeol by becoming "shippers" of the 'Baekyeon' couple. It caused Chanyeol to be even more insecure and jealous whenever he saw the fanfictions, or when he saw the fans commenting on Baekhyun's Instagram posts about the couple. Eventually, thankfully, things got all better between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, despite Baekhyun being stuck in the whole "fake relationship". Whether Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in good terms or not, they were still in the same group and would try to be professional regardless.

Thankfully, the so-called "relationship" with Taeyeon ended, and Baekhyun couldn't be happier. Things with Chanyeol got infinitely better then. However, Baekhyun decided it would be a good idea to try to do even more skinship with some of his other members than usual, as he thought this would be a good way to distract the shippers and speculators. He also told Chanyeol it would be good if he did it as well. They were so good at it that they sometimes left the Chanbaek shippers in a "drought". Generally, Baekhyun seemed to be having an increasing amount of skinship with the group's maknae, Sehun, although he still did it with the others, some other frequent ones being Yixing and Jongdae. Chanyeol, on the other hand, found himself frequently around Kyungsoo, Jongin and sometimes Sehun. 

After the new year of their sixth year as EXO, Baekhyun decided to approach Chanyeol about something he had been quite curious about the last few months. He had read a fanfiction or two about him having sex with multiple of the band members at once, and he accidentally-not-so-accidentally watched a porn video about a gay threesome. Yeah. He had decided to ask his boyfriend if they could have a threesome with one of their fellow members. Of course, he had to choose one of the gay members, because despite popular belief, not all the EXO members were gay. 

Baekhyun had actually decided in a heartbeat whom he would like to have a threesome with. Their maknae, Sehun. If it wasn't obvious, Sehun was actually pretty gay, and Baekhyun had gotten really close to him in the last three years. He wasn't sure if he was the only one who felt it, but he was sure there was even a bit of sexual tension between them. Maybe it was because of all their skinship; although Sehun was the self-proclaimed Chanbaek fanclub president. Baekhyun also knew Sehun had a really big dick, too, almost as big, if not as big or bigger than, his boyfriend Chanyeol's. He didn't know the exact size anymore since it had been a long time since he had seen Sehun's dick.

But he knew he was the one he wanted to have a threesome with. Thankfully Chanyeol was good friends with Sehun, too, so even if Chanyeol got jealous, he would still say yes if Baekhyun convinced him well enough. And that's what he set out to do, when they were heading to Dubai in January of that year. He knew it wasn't the greatest of ideas to corner his boyfriend in an airplane, but he didn't know how or where else to do so. For some reason, he also thought it would be a good idea to sit in between Chanyeol and Sehun. 

"So, um, I-I read some fanfictions recently." He spoke up softly once the plane had taken off, and the rest of the members were busy chatting with each other or dozing off, and their manager had decided to plug in his earphones and attempt to sleep. Chanyeol looked at him to show him he was listening, but Sehun just continued scrolling through his phone despite the fact that his phone was supposed to be on Airplane Mode.

"Y-yeah? What was it about?" Chanyeol wondered. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, um, they were about me... having sex-" Sehun locked his phone's screen then and turned to look at Baekhyun. "-w-with multiple of the m-members at once..." 

Chanyeol and Sehun just stared at him for a few seconds, expressions unreadable. "Really?" Chanyeol spoke up first, and his face contorted into what Baekhyun only could decipher as a bit of jealousy. Baekhyun chewed on his lower lip at this, considering again if it would actually be a good idea to bring up his idea or not. 

Deciding to just blurt it out, he nodded, speaking again. "Y-yeah and for a while now I-I've been thinking-"

"Don't tell me you're going to break up with Yeol so you can fuck some other dudes," Sehun interrupted with a dramatic gasp. "Chanbaek is forever!"

Baekhyun turned to glare at him, shaking his head with an eyeroll. "God, NO." He turned back to look at Chanyeol. "A-actually I was thinking m-maybe it would be fun to try out a... threesome?"

This time, they stared at the smaller for even longer. "Are you serious?" Chanyeol asked, but this time his face and tone were difficult to decipher. Baekhyun couldn't figure out if his tall boyfriend was jealous, upset, or even sad about his... request. Sehun seemed to be in utter shock, still, but after the smaller nodded in response to his boyfriend's question, the maknae decided to speak up.

"And do you have anyone in mind?" 

Baekhyun flushed as his gaze dropped down to his hands, which were nervously intertwining themselves on his lap. "U-um, you..." He replied softly, voice barely above a whisper, and for once he hoped he wasn't actually heard. But luck seemingly wasn't on his side today.

"Me?"

"Him?"

Sehun and Chanyeol spoke at the same time. Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol exhaled slowly, leaning back down on the plane seat. Sehun's eyes kept glancing at both males. "I-I have to think about it." Chanyeol said then. "I'll let you know... before we come back to Korea."

 

 

Time seemed to pass by two quickly for the three males, for completely different reasons. Before they knew it, it was their final hours in Dubai and they would have to return to their home country very soon. Chanyeol still hadn't told Baekhyun his answer, but he seemed to be in a good mood for most of their short trip. It was already the 17th in Korea and their final day in Dubai when Chanyeol finally spoke up about the topic again. They had been having fun at the desert that day and had just returned to the hotel room when Chanyeol called in Sehun. 

"I have decided to go along with this for one time-- right now. I don't want to associate what we do with any other place except Dubai." Chanyeol said firmly. Baekhyun was sitting on the bed and looked up at his boyfriend's face, evidently shocked, and Sehun beside him fidgeted. 

"I'm fine with this, but," Sehun said softly. "I don't want this to harm our friendship nor your relationship in any way."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both turned towards Sehun with small smiles. "Thank you, Sehun." Baekhyun whispered.

"S-so, how do we begin?" Chanyeol stuttered, glancing between his small boyfriend and the maknae of the group.

Sehun shrugged, but Baekhyun spoke up. "Why don't I just... kiss both of you?"

They all looked at each other one more time before Baekhyun turned towards his tall boyfriend and began to kiss him, gently and slightly awkward at first (mostly due to being watched by Sehun), but then becoming more hungry, more passionate. Sehun also felt a bit turned on already from watching the two make-out, and he began to palm himself over his pants. After a few more minutes of making out sloppily, the two boyfriends separated, and Baekhyun turned to Sehun, quickly and messily kissing him while he blindly palmed at Chanyeol's clothed erection. 

After a few more minutes of alternately kissing both males, Baekhyun pulled away and asked them to take off their pants and underwear. They did as he asked quickly, and Baekhyun kneeled before them, right in the middle. Once both males' erections were free, they began to stroke themselves as Baekhyun eyed them hungrily. Baekhyun's shirt had already been discarded, and he was only wearing his underwear, through which he palmed himself while trying not to drool at the sight before him. Of course, he had seen both men naked before. But it still surprised him a bit to see how large they were. They were possibly the largest ones in the group, and truly gifted. Sehun's dick was more on the thicker AND longer side, while Chanyeol's despite not being insanely long, was still very very thick and also had pretty large balls. He sometimes felt a bit insecure while seeing both men's cocks, despite his own being a nice average size, with a cute pink head that Chanyeol adored. 

Once he was done staring hungrily a few short minutes later, he inched foreward and begin to stroke both men with each of his hands. They looked down at Baekhyun as he worked, both pairs of eyes glazed over with lust. Suddenly, Baekhyun engulfed Chanyeol's dick in his mouth expertly, licking around the head teasingly, while still stroking Sehun with his hand, pressing his thumb against the slit, causing Sehun to let out a groan.

He pulled away from Chanyeol's cock momentarily, glancing at Sehun. "Sehun," he began. "Could you prep me?" Upon hearing this, Chanyeol turned to his side to rummage through one of their bags and take out a small bottle of lube. Baekhyun thanked him before handing the lube to Sehun, whom nodded and scrambled to Baekhyun's behind quickly once Baekhyun got on all fours on the bed. Chanyeol kneeled on the bed before Baekhyun's face so that Baekhyun could continue sucking him off while Sehun spread his ass cheeks apart. 

Deciding to tease him a little bit first, Sehun circled Baekhyun's clenched hole with his tongue, causing the smaller to tremble slightly. He then tried to push his tongue inside the smaller's hole teasingly a few times, causing Baekhyun to squirm while he lightly choked on Chanyeol's thick cock. After teasing Baekhyun a little more, Sehun finally pulled away, lubed up his long, thin fingers and began to push his forefinger inside Baekhyun's puckered hole. "Ngh..." Baekhyun moaned, sounding more like a whimper due to his mouth being stuffed with his boyfriend's cock.

Sehun began to slowly, but increasing in speed and strength, thrust his forefinger inside Baekhyun. The smaller male kept moaning around his boyfriend's cock, as its tip reached the back of his throat, causing his boyfriend to shiver due to the vibrations on his dick. After a few more minutes of Baekhyun sucking and choking around his boyfriend's cock, and Sehun thrusting a finger in and out of his hole, Sehun decided to add in a second finger into the smaller's hole. He scissored the fingers, making sure to stretch the puckered hole. "I need to stretch you enough for all these thick cocks." Sehun teased.

Baekhyun simply moaned, his hand coming up to the base of his boyfriend's cock, in order for his delicate, long fingers to stroke the parts of skin his mouth couldn't reach. He hollowed his cheeks in sync with a particularly hard thrust of Sehun's finger, a whimper getting stuck in his throat. Chanyeol was also moaning above him, his hand lazily placed atop his ethereal, small boyfriend's head. "B-Baek- I- I need you t-to stop n-now." Chanyeol stuttered out, gritting his teeth as he felt that familiar heat clenching his muscles at the bottom of his stomach. Baekhyun pulled away instantly, letting a soft moan fall from his lips as Sehun thrusted a third finger inside of him.

"W-what's wrong, baby?" Baekhyun wondered.

Chanyeol took a deep breath before he spoke up, wrapping his own hand around the base of his dick. "I was really close to cumming. But I don't want to come until I'm inside that pretty little ass of yours."

Baekhyun let out a moan at his words. Switching their positions, Sehun was now in front of Baekhyun's face while his boyfriend, Chanyeol, was standing by his perky ass. Chanyeol spanked Baekhyun's ass teasingly a few times, rubbing the skin soothingly a few times, while Sehun stroked his own cock near the smaller's lips. Sehun and Chanyeol shared a look, smirking and nodding. Suddenly, Sehun aligned his cock with Baekhyun's lips, and Chanyeol aligned his own with the small male's pink entrance, rubbing his head against it teasingly.

Suddenly, both tall males entered the small vixen at the same time, Chanyeol slipping his cock inside Baekhyun's asshole while Sehun penetrated his mouth. Baekhyun had never felt more full in his life. He quickly began moaning around Sehun's long shaft as the head reached near the back of his throat, nearly cutting off his oxygen, as Chanyeol filled him to the brim. Chanyeol's large hands gripped his hips as he began to slowly pull away and then push back inside again and again. 

Both tall males started thrusting in-sync into both of Baekhyun's tight holes; his pretty pink asshole and his cute little mouth. Baekhyun felt so full, he couldn't even move. He could just moan around Sehun's cock as both men's pace increased. Soon enough, Chanyeol's balls were harshly slapping against his, loud skin slapping against skin being one of the primary noises in the hotel room, while Sehun's balls slapped against his chin, his nose founding itself nearly buried on Sehun's pubic hair as he made him deep-throat with his thrusts.

Soon enough, Baekhyun found himself getting closer to the edge as his boyfriend's angled thrusts started hitting his prostate dead on sent shivers all over his body, and the maknae's cock thrusting in and out of his mouth had him gagging lightly while saliva dribbed down his chin and the sides of his mouth, Sehun's hand playing with Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun balanced his body weight on both his knees and one of his forearms, reaching his right hand down to stroke himself in order to release soon. Sehun suddenly groaned loudly as his thrusting became erratic, and a few seconds later he came into Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun happily sucked him dry as his own hand worked wonders on his dick, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Once he had cleaned Sehun's now limp dick, and the maknae had pulled out of his mouth, he found himself moaning loudly after one of Chanyeol's expertly angled thrusts, his wrist flicking quickly as he came all over his own chest. Due to the orgasm causing him to clench impossibly tighter around Chanyeol's cock, milking it, his goofy-eared boyfriend came a few seconds later, painting his walls white. 

After attempting to catch his breath, Chanyeol carefully pulled out of Baekhyun's gaping, clenching hole, causing the little vixen to let out a small moan at the movement due to sensitivity. Chanyeol and Sehun sat on the bed, cleaning themselves with some small towels Sehun had fetched from the bathroom, as Baekhyun collapsed on the bed, exhausted and breathing harshly still. "That was interesting," Sehun said, smirking. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol chuckled awkwardly. After cleaning and dressing himself, making sure to look at least somewhat presentable, Sehun began to walk away from the couple. "I'm starving," he explained without turning to look back, deciding it would be good to give the boyfriends some privacy. Despite not showing it, Baekhyun was grateful. He always enjoyed cuddling and chatting with his boyfriend after sex. 

His boyfriend, ever the gentleman, grabbed a clean, damp towel and cleaned the smaller's cum-stained chest and stomach. Baekhyun gave him a weak smile, as he was too tired to move much. Once he was done cleaning him, Chanyeol walked back to his boyfriend that laid in bed, both of them still stark naked, and joined him in the bed. They got under the covers and Chanyeol spooned him. 

"Thank you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun told his boyfriend softly as the lights were now dimmed, and he could feel his labored breathing against the back of his neck. Chanyeol's arms tightened around him. "Anything for you, babe, but...let's not do something like this again anytime soon. Please."

Baekhyun nodded, biting his lower lip, agreeing with his boyfriend now that his curiosity was satisfied. "Of course."

Chanyeol breathed deeply, getting sleepy. "At least we'll be leaving Dubai soon and keeping this...situation...in Dubai."

Baekhyun didn't miss the slightly jealous tone.

Little did Chanyeol know, that same week he would be told by his company superiors that he would be returning to Dubai in barely three months for SMTOWN. At least, regardless of the tension faced there, he would always love and adore his little puppy of a boyfriend.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

skfbakba I hope everyone enjoyed this smutty mess. At least I tried to include some plot that aligned with things that actually happened to EXO >< lol. As you can see, this is based off of EXO's visits to Dubai so far in 2018--mainly the first one for the Fountain Show. I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update this (I think it's been like 3 weeks? asdfghjkl), and taking long to update my stories in general recently. I've been busy, lazy and unmotivated all at the same time. Anyway, remember to check out my social media and stuff down below.

Oh and if you enjoyed this type of smut, I already have an idea for a possible sequel of a threesome with another member... oopsies. I like smut too much. I need holy water. 

Make sure to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed it and I will definitely write more!

♥♥ Ko-Fi - bijongdae

♥♥ Twitter/Instagram - @bijongdae

♥♥ Curious Cat - bijongdae

♥♥ YouTube - Bianca EXOL


End file.
